1 Stupid, Unbelievably Diabolial Mistake
by madmaz1994
Summary: Who knew that 1 chain email could cause so much trouble? Troyella. Funny. A little romance.
1. Email All about me!

A/N: welcome to my story!!! It will be made up of emails, text messages, notes, answer machine massages and short chapters in peoples P.O.V.

Disclaimer: Although I would love to have fun 'playing' with Zac Efron, I do not own HSM!

And these email address's are not real!

THIS IS MY EXTENDED SUMMARY

* * *

FW: All About Me!!!

From: Gabi ()

Sent: 11th January 2010 10:09:34

To: Taylor (samrtarse22), Amanda (4ever_laughing), Troy (justgiveup), Stella (stelsstar), Chad (whogivesashit) Emma (shar1), Leah (shar2), Jakie (shar3), Sharpay Evans (star_dazle), Dylan (bballisall), (sweetflower), Zoe (zoe_234), (dunDunDUN), Paula (.uk), (pdaniels), Tharris (tharris) , (littleredhood), (DinosaurRexYum)

-------

How much do I know about you?

Fill in the form bellow and I'll know even more- pass it on.

Name: Gabriella Montez

Age:21 (YAY!)

Height:5'1½''

Occupation: actress, singer, dancer.

I describe myself as: Outgoing, happy, probably a bit over-opinionated!

I love: Troy, chocolate milk, my f and f's and my house. Oh, and my car. Hmmm I love a lot. I really didn't realise that, never really thought about it. i'm babbling again, I do that a lot as well. It's a treat that your getting punctuation.

I hate: The paparazzi. End of. And coughshrapaycoughevanscough.

Partner: Answered above.

Siblings: Yes, Stella. DUH!

Pets: 1 dog, Shadow

Address: You wish

Phone number: It'll change next week.

Bff: Tay.

BLAH BLAH BLAH. These things are stupid, annoying and no one is reading this anyways. Why bother asking the other questions when no one cares. Everyone knows exactly who I am anyhow, cos I'm famous ya see. Hence the paparazzi. Who I hate. I'm not a hateful person, but I could actually kill them, do they have nothing better to do with there lives. no. obviously not. that was a was a dumb question but who cares because no one is reading this anyways

* * *

A/N: that was kinda like an extended summary. I've written chapter 2 and I'll post it when I know people are interested. SO review.

You too Sophia.

-Maia


	2. Gabi's POV 16 Jan

A/N: Thanks to xSweetypiie and qwerty55 to reviewing the last, almost chapter. This is actually where the story starts!

Also, before you start. I have never been to LA, therefore have no idea what it is like or if this story is at all accurate. I am not American so most references to America stuff are made up and probably wrong. I don't mean to offend anyone by how harsh I'm being about LA, it is simply for the purpose of the story and the opinions are not my own but those of some people I have overheard/ seen on TV ect.

Finally I do not own HSM!

Enjoy!

*****

Gabriella's P.O.V!

16 January:

I felt like death warmed up this morning, my alarm decided to go off 5 times randomly last night, so I had like, no sleep, and it's far too hot over here, how the hell am I meant to sleep when it's 35 degree's (A/N: Celsius, I don't work in Fahrenheit!) outside. I don't know how all these Californians cope!

Anyhow, so my alarm goes off at 4:15, like it was meant to. Yes, 4:15. I'm on the early show with Ryan Seacrest, probably along with a host of other young, probably up themselves, stars, I didn't bother to check. I swear, LA is like show yourself off, rich only, hot people only, town. Everyone is for themselves and that's all, well except my friend's I've made here of course. And Taylor.

Breakfast consists of some Shooting Stars cereal (that cereal is the best thing ever!) covered in milk, 2 slices of toast, and some of my favourite yoghurt. What can I say, I eat a lot! A limo comes to pick me up. At 5am, where do they find the people to drive theses things at this hour? I could have driven myself. And of course they always arrive early, it's like a rule, and then it's "sorry I'm early Miss Montez, of course we do not need to leave until the arranged time". That makes you feel obliged to hurry, meaning I have to rush my yoghurt. I know that they'll be no food at the show, everyone is anorexic here. Not that I'm fat, because I'm really quite thin. Ok, really thin, but I eat, and I know that I'm thin. It seriously bugs me if people are like, "oh look at me, I'm so fat!" when they're obviously stick thin. If they do that I just tell that I know that they're not and I am thin and at least I eat, so if they want sympathy for having an eating disorder, they aren't getting it from me.

Ok, rant over. I get into the limo,and the driver won't stop talking to me. I know it sounds selfish, and that I'm feeling a bit showbiz-like, but it's 5am, seriously, shut up. Turns out all that he wanted is my autograph, why didn't he just ask for it? That's another thing about LA, it takes everyone about 3 days to get to the point. (Note the exaggeration!) If I'm doing an appearance, do I get asked, "are you and so-and-so dating?" , no. It'll be " I saw pictures of you and so-and-so..." seriously, GET TO THE POINT! It's insane.

So I'm in the car at 5:22am, loosing the will to live and feeling my eyes close, when I hear a bang on the window. 1 word. Paparazzi. At 5:22 in the morning, the MORNING! I can see the flashes of their camera's coming through the black out windows.

"Gabriella!"

"Gabi!" Who gave the permission to use my nick name?

"OMG, no make-up guys!" DUH, do I need to repeat the time?

Erg, well I do finally make it to KISS radio, and they, thank God drive me into the building before I get out of the car. I go into hair and make up precisely 1 hour 30 minutes after I woke up, and 15 minutes before I'm due on the show. It's a radio show, why do I need my hair and make up done, no one can see me. I make it just in time.

This interview would be tiring at the best of time. They began with the simple questions such as, "when is your new album out?" and "what's you favourite colour?", which are pretty brainless questions. They then however, decide to get out some leaked pictures of my 21st birthday party. Who would leak them?

"Now Gabriella, I hate to be intrusive, but these were seen last week." Ryan started, showing then to me. "You seem to be having quit a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was a blast, I had all my friends and family around me!" I replied happily. I could have said "I was drunk, I don't even remember taking these pictures, so yes, I think that I had fun!" but that would have sent my publishers (yes, plural) up the wall.

"Ok, it was your 21st so any drinking?" He said, obviously not buying my answer.

"Well, it was my 21st, so I tried a bit. To be perfectly honest, it tasted kinda icky, so I stuck with soft drinks!" HA! Yeah right.

The interview ended at 9am and I was out of the building pretty soon. I went back home and back to bed.

*****

Taylor is having problems. She wants to go swimming. Normality's like that disappeared when we decided to keep this fame. I have a pool, why would we need to go swimming where there is probably papz. I don't understand her. Anyhow, I am now going to-

*****

I just bumped into the Ice Queen herself, Sharpay Evans, literally. I have a problem with bumping into people, must stop doing that. She screamed. Her mega, epic, Ice Queen scream, this attracted the papz. I HATE her. What is her problem? She's acting strange too, she didn't even try to talk to me and pretend that we were friends for the papz, she just walked away. Maybe she's coming to her senses. Ok, what am I thinking, she's probably just due on, but do plastic spastics like her even have periods. Now that would be a cool one to find out. Hmm. OMG! Why am I thinking this eww, I can barley cope with my own period let alone thinking of others. I'm such a grump when I'm on, you don't wanna cross me!

Now maybe I can go home, take a freakin' shower, remove however many layers of make-up they slapped onto me, and replace it with my own foundation and mascara only. Thank you very much. Humph.

*****

A/N: Don't you just love Gabi!?

I also need you to pay close attention to dates because I said NOTHING about CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER! If it gets confusing just say :D.

Peace...x


	3. IM 13 Jan

A/N: WOW! I'm updating quick, if I studied like this I'd be super clever!

Anyhow I'm gonna upload this super short chapter today and hopefully another super short one tomorrow, depending on REVIEWS, cos I'm not getting enough, and I know there are more people reading than are reviewing, so take 2 minutes. Please :D

*****

IM Conversation. 13th January.

Sharpay (Star_dazzle): Did u c that email

Emma (1) : from who?

Leah (2) : yea Shar hunni we need to no who from babe.

Sharpay (Star_dazzle) : Leah, you used 2 pet words in 1 sentence and don't call me any of those stupid names anyways.

Leah (2) : Yes Sharpay

Jakie (3) : Yea Leah.

Emma (1) : Jakie, Shar can still read that.

Jakie (3) : No she can't

Leah (2) :She really can

Jakie (3) : u guys are dumb she can't see this, why isn't she replying?

Sharpay (star_dazzle) : Shut up Jakie, u dumb-ass, grow some brain cells and learn to use IM. Gosh.

Jakie (3) : I don't get it, why could she see it.

Emma (1) : This is a GROUP conversation it-

Sharpay (star_dazzle) : SHUT IT, everyone, and Emma, who gave you permission to use capital letters?

Emma (1) : Sorry Shar.

Sharpay (star_dazzle) : Everybody check their emails and know that I am going to KILL Gabriella Montez.

Sharpay (star_dazzle) has left the conversation.

Sharpay (star_dazzle) has joined the conversation.

Sharpay (star_dazzle) : The little bitch.

Sharpay (star_dazzle) has left the conversation.

Jakie (3) : dunDunDUN!

Leah (2) : Shut up, Jakie.

Emma (1) : I am not a part of this.

Emma (1) has left the conversation.

Jakie (3) : see look what u did.

Leah (2) has left the conversation.

Jakie (3) : Hello? U can see this right.

Jakie (3): Hello?

*****

A/N: The force of evil is at work hehehe! NOTE THE DATE!

also please REVEIW!

Peace...x


	4. Letters 913 Jan

A/N: Thanks to JClover651 for reviewing! :D

* * *

171 Ocean Drive

Santa Monica

CA 90463

9 January

Dear Miss Evans,

Below is the outline for your party invitations, please tell me if you would like to add anyone else to the guest list.

Yours,

Mr T. Fulton.

Dear _____

You are invited to Sharpay Evans fabulous 21st birthday party on the 22nd January, 7pm at the Evans mansion.

171 Ocean Drive

Santa Monica

CA 90463

It will be the party of the century, so dress in PINK!

Bring gifts

Keep dazzling,

Sharpay!

* * *

90 Preston Street

Beverly Hills

CA 94827

13 January

Add Gabriella Montez to the list, wouldn't want her to feel left out would we?

And I want that new band that has Troy Bolton's brother's girlfriend in it. They _will_ be playing. So Troy will be there.

Do not expect me to write another letter to you.

* * *

171 Ocean Drive

Santa Monica

CA 90463

15 January

Dear Miss Evans,

Thank you for your prompt reply.

The invites were sent out yesterday and I will let you know of any cancellations.

I will have to assume that you would like _Intermission _(A/N: This is my actually band!!!) to play. They have agreed, but will not wear full pink. Apologies.

Preparations will begin in three days time.

Thank you.

T. Fulton

* * *

I want 5 reviws for another chapter. And the next chapter is in Troys P.O.V and there will be TxG romance!


	5. Troy and Gabis POV 17 Jan

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was sick!

*****

17th January- Troy's POV

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

The clock's driving me insane. 10:15 am, she's half an hour late. I guess it's what I could expect from her, she's not exactly and early riser. Or a riser at all. I'm hungry, my stomach keeps going into spasms, I'm going to kill her. The smell of fresh toast was drifting in from next doors window. They know I'm hungry, they too are trying to kill me. Oh God, what's wrong with me? No seriously, God help me.

Bang. I'm running to the door, opening it and dragging her in.

"Woah Troy!" She says. "Someone's eager! But we have to eat first, 'kay Baby?"

"Gabi, sometimes I wonder what the hell is going on inside your head." I replied.

"No need, you'll see later" She said walking towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and followed. That girl has a dirty mind, but then again, that's Gabriella for you. So pulled out a white paper bag and pulled out bagels and coffee for us.

"You wanna eat in the dinning room?" She asked.

"Nah. Lets just sit on a sofa." I said walking through into my living room. "Coming?" I shouted back to her.

*****

The TV was getting boring. There are only so many channels on an unlimited package, none of which seem to be showing anything useful or entertaining right now. Typical, that always happens, now I know that the station companies are also out to kill me. A sigh escaped from Gabi's lips. It was sweet, very sweet.

"This is crap Troy." Ok, I thought, the 'sweet' thought is now over. "Can we do something?" She asked ever so sweetly, with that glint on her eye. I don't know why she tries to covers up what she's really after, but I guess she can't totally switch of squeaky clean Gabi.

The next thing I know she's kissing me. No wait, attacking me. She's somehow managed to flip herself over so that she is directly on top of me, making her attack stronger. It took me a few seconds to actually realise that if I kissed her back it would no longer be attacking, but kissing. So I kissed her back. That's much better. She started to unbutton my shirt. Violently. Wow, does she have some anger to get out?!

*****

Gabriella's POV (A/N: You try writing a make-out scene from the POV of a guy when your a girl!)

Must. Touch. Abs. I thought while practically ripping his shirt off. He's probably thinking that I'm being violent and angry. But I have to remove this shirt before the absolute perfection of his abs breaks through from his shirt and ruin it without any fun from me.

There's not much room on the sofa, but I can't muster up the strength to pull away to walk upstairs. And we'd have to pull away, to stop the possibility of broken bones. Should we get up, shouldn't we get up. Tough decision but I'll stick with sex on the sofa. We've never done that before. Oh, this is so exciting! Restricting, but exciting. I let out a little scream as he flips me over.

"Upstairs?" Troy asked panting slightly.

"Nope, I wanna have sex on the sofa!"

*****

A/N: I'm so sorry that it was so short. Like I said I've been ill and I thought I should get something up. Next chapter is Sharpay's party and it won't take me long because I know exactly what's happening!

And the making out- Too little? Too much? Perfect?


	6. The Party Part 1

A/N: Sorry. I am the worst updater in history, and I understand that. I have just had so many exams that I have barley had time to turn my computer on. You can hate me if you want.

* * *

Sharpay's POV

Stupid f-ing band. I can't believe I've hired a rock band for my party, but when I think of Troy and his hands running through my hair and his heart beating next to mine it's all worth it. Truth is I'm in love with him. I can't control it because it's too strong. I can't stop thinking about him. I have to have him. And, anyways Gabriella Montez deserves it. All of it. Stupid bitch telling her friends that she hates me, how dare she do that to me, I am Sharpay Evans and I'm way more talented.

The band is sound checking. The bass it so heavy. I can feel it moving through my body. It's making me feel sick.

" Everybody say partaaaay!" Says the blonde who's holding a guitar. Sophia. I think.

"Do not give her any alcohol, her resistance is the size of an eggcup." That was Maia, the drummer, big curly hair. Defiantly Maia. I only know that because she's the one dating Troys little brother.

"An eggcup, no way, even smaller!" Said a brunette who is also clutching a guitar. I have no idea what her name is. Oh God, I don't know the names of the people playing at my own party, I love you Troy Bolton.

Now they're sound checking again.

"And now it's time for a short intermission" Says the forth and last member of the band, situated behind a keyboard. She has dark brown hair and looks younger than the others. Interesting group, wonder how they got together.

Here comes the bass again.

My party is going to be perfect. There are pink streamers hanging from the ceiling of my enormous ball room, with pink candles with fake flames everywhere. My dress is also perfect, it is dark pink that puffs out in a netted material _(A/N: picture in profile.)_. It is perfect because I will look better that Gabriella and Troy will only see me. I will have Troy, I must have Troy I need him to love me to, he just has to.

All of the food is low fat. Obviously.

My butler, Piere walks up to me to tell me that the guests have began to arrive. I fake a smile and walk towards the entrance. I see the first guests. The party has begun.

*****

Gabriella's POV

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. Traffic, there is always traffic. It just isn't fair. Oh, wonderfull, there is that flashing, and that click. I bet Sharpay told them I was coming, and I have to come for my career, and the free alcohol. Woooohooooo!

I walked out of the car feeling rather beautiful. I was wearing a simple light pink dress that flowed just below my knee's_ (A/N: in profile.)_. I looked amazing. I knew that. The papz knew that and so did everyone else there. Watch our Sharpay! I'm hotter than you and I'm more fun than you when I'm drunk. And my car is faster, way faster. I hace no idea why she bought that rubbish, old BMW, nobody uses them anymore. Erg, I can't keep my head to the point. Opperation make Sharpay Evens life hell must start. I hitch my dress up a bit while they're taking photo's. That'll get their attention.

"Gabriella!"

"Oh, hot dress" They are so disrespectful.

"Gabs, baby!" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me. Must be Troy Hot Bolton. I turn to face him. and he raps his arms around my waist. mmmmm. Love him. Want him. Need him. Oh my gosh, these are the times when I realize how dirty my mind really is, although it is partiallty his fault. I am still revaling from yesterday and the super hot sex. Wooopeeee, I'm doing it again, there goes that dirty mind. I realise I have been staring at Troy for a while now, so I decide to speak!

"Hey you!" I reply, probably flirting to much, but what the hell, do I need to repeat my last rant?

"Somebody's eager." He replied in the same tone. How. Bloody. Hot. I must stay composed.

"Your so hot." I blurt out. Damn. He chuckles.

"You realize that the Papz are still here right?" Troy asks.

"Shit." I turn and pose.

* * *

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one to  
I guess I'm counting on  
That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again  
Lets be more than  
More than this_____._

"Yeah." I scream at the top of my voice. "GO Intermission!" Damn, I'm not even drunk yet! Maybe a little tipsy and I don't plan on talking to Sharpay until I an completely wasted.

"We're all done here, you got an awesome DJ next. Thank you!" Says Hannah, the brunette. As Chloe, the youngest makes a peace sign.

"Baby!" Shouts Maia, as she runs off the stage, towards her boyfriend, Dylan Bolton. (A/N: That name took me _ages_!)

"Don't go all Californian on me Maia." Shouts Sophia, walking after her. Maia runs.

* * *

Pretty colors. Piiiinnnnkkkkkk. More pink. More pink. More alcohol? Sure.

Troysie and I are dancing. It's fun. I like dancing with Troysie. He's my baby and I love him. I like parties too. But I like Troysie more. Because I _love _Troysie. I just like parties.

"Troysie. I love you. " I say to my baby. Who I love.

"Love you too babe."

"How much Troysie?"

"Lets just say I couldn't possibly love you more."

"Oh no. That's sad. Why won't you love me more?"

"That's not what I meant."

I turn round so my back is facing him and scoop a little lower. "Will that make you love me more?" No answer. I scoop lower still and press back into him. "How about that?"

* * *

Troys P.O.V

Oh. God. She's grinding me, in public. Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but this is Gabriella, and she's drunk, this could be full blown sex in a matter of minutes and I, as an attentive boyfriend, will not stop her.

When did she learn to. Oh my gosh this is. Please Gabriella, stop, or. Oh Gosh, I have a problem. Stupid male organs.

* * *

A/N: Once again I'm sorry that I'm such a crappy updater.

The next chapter is the party from Sharpay's P.O.V. And she means business.


End file.
